Lotions and Potions
by ChiffonShock
Summary: Narcissa Black didn't just leave her name behind when she became a Malfoy, she had to leave her lover. Now after 20 years, she's finally divorced and the proprietress of her own household potions store. All she needs now is a Potions Master... (Revamped on new account!)


Authors Note: You may recognise this story from a few years ago from another author called QueenMinnie. Don't worry, this isn't stolen! I am she, I've had to make a new account and after a few years (during which I got pregnant, moved back from Singapore to Australia, and proceeded to give birth and raise my daughter to her current toddlerhood), I've finally been able to get back to my writing. This has been slightly tweaked, it's not the original and hopefully both 'Lotions' and my writing have improved in my writing holiday :-D.

Authors Note 2: Disclaimer! I own nothing but a cooking blog! :-D

* * *

July 1998, Malfoy Manor:

Narcissa Malfoy strode into her husbands study, her heels clicking gently on the polished marble.

"Lucius, may I have a word?" she asked her spouse. Lucius gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

"Of course, Narcissa dear. How may I be of service?" he drawled.

"I want out," she said bluntly. Lucius raised a questioning eyebrow. "Of our marriage," Narcissa explained. She stood up and started pacing.

"The war is over. We are all safe, and our son is alive and well. Pure-blood society as we know it is being demolished, thankfully! Our parents are dead and buried. There is no reason for us to stay together anymore Lucius."

Lucius reached out and grabbed her left hand. "What about love Narcissa?" he asked softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her wedding ring. "Do you love me?"

She looked at him tenderly. "Yes Lucius, I do love you, but as a sister loves her brother not as a wife for her husband. We were raised together like siblings, and then forced into a dynastic marriage we both vehemently protested against to no avail." Narcissa released his hand and walked over to Lucius, stroking his hair back. "This is our chance to finally be happy, to find true love," she whispered into his ear.

"What about Draco?" Lucius asked.

"I've already discussed this with him. He's okay with it, and he will accept our separation if this is what we wish for."

He rested his forehead against her smooth cheek. "Do you really want this?" She nodded. "Then I'll make the arrangements with the solicitors and the Ministry first thing tomorrow morning. Anything that you would particularly like to see in your part of the settlement?"

"The house in Hogsmeade and one of the empty shops in the village, preferably with a large storeroom." Lucius raised his eyebrow again. "I wish to own and operate my own potions store." Narcissa explained as she sat back down. Lucius leaned forward and steepled his fingers together.

"You do realise that Hogsmeade already has an apothecary, quite a successful one if I recall?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at him. "Yes Lucius, you are correct. However, my store will focus on household potions; cleaners, simple first aid ointments, perfumes, soaps, teas, herbs and spices. There is nothing out there in the market for the average housewitch. Most potioneers spend their time creating healing potions for St Mungo's or military potions for the Ministry." She crossed her legs and leaned back in her seat.

"I'm good at what I do Lucius. I've been creating lotions and potions for this household for 20 years, including your favourite aftershave and bath oils," Narcissa pointed out.

"I always knew my bathing products were exclusive!" he smirked at her. She smirked back.

"I'm going to go pack, I'm leaving tomorrow. You will inform me when the paperwork is ready?" Lucius nodded as she rose to leave. Narcissa gave him a peck on the cheek as she left the room.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

The next afternoon saw Narcissa back in her husbands study. Accompanying them were Philbus Derby, the Malfoy family attorney, and Percy Weasley, the representative from the Ministry of Magic who would be dissolving their marriage.

Derby rifled through his briefcase, looking for the correct documents. He gave a triumphant grunt when he found the right folder.

"Okay Mr and Mrs Malfoy, we can start the proceedings," Derby said as he placed a pair of small rounded spectacles on his nose. "Upon the dissolution of the marriage between Narcissa Cygna Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, the assets belonging to both parties will be divided thusly: To Narcissa Malfoy goes the homestead in Hogsmeade Village; an empty shop in Hogsmeade Village belonging to the Malfoy Family of her choosing; the holiday villa in Colmar, France; the 2 house-elves known as Flora and Fauna; one-fifth of the contents of the Malfoy Family vault, which has been valued at 1 million Galleons as of this morning; and her original dowry of 2 million Galleons, bequeathed to the former Lord, Abraxas Malfoy, by her father Cygnus Black, hereby removed from the Malfoy Trust vault. She also retains any shares she may have in Malfoy Industries, but will agree to bequeath them to her son Draco Lucius Malfoy upon her death, or sell them back to the Malfoy Family if this is not possible with proceeds of the sale going to her nominated heir(s). Lucius Malfoy will retain the ancestral Malfoy Manor, Malfoy Industries, all Malfoy Trust properties, and the Malfoy Trust vaults by right of birth and name. He will receive two-fifths of the contents of the Malfoy Family vault which has been valued at 2 million Galleons as of this morning; the penthouse apartment in Manhattan, New York City; and the 3 house-elves known as Curly, Frizzy, and Fro. Lucius Malfoy will also receive back the 3 drops of his blood given to Narcissa Malfoy on the day of their wedding. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy will hold the final two-fifths of the Malfoy Family vault, which has been valued at 2 million Galleons as of this morning, in trust for Draco Lucius Malfoy until his 21st birthday or his wedding day. Mr and Mrs Malfoy, please peruse these documents and discuss the details amongst yourselves." Slightly red-faced from the recital, Derby handed the documents to Lucius then promptly sat down and began a discussion with Percy about the legal ramifications of having a brand new cauldron of standard thickness exploding upon a person.

"You have been most generous with me Lucius," Narcissa murmured as she glanced over the paperwork.

Lucius met her eyes. "Are you sure it is enough Cissy?"

She smiled at him. "It is more than enough, I assure you." Narcissa turned to the attorney. "Mr Derby, I'm satisfied with this settlement. Where do I sign?"

Derby pointed at the relevant spots, and she signed her marriage away. Lucius did the same, then gestured for Percy to come forward.

"Mrs Malfoy, if I may have your hand?" Percy asked loftily. Narcissa extended her hand, barely flinching when Percy made a small incision in her palm. He muttered a small incantation and 3 drops of blood rose out of her wound. Percy then sliced Lucius's palm, muttered again, and then directed the 3 drops into his wound. He healed their wounds, then handed them a ribbon and a pair of scissors. Narcissa cut the ribbon, and threw the halves into the fireplace. She noticed her blonde locks turning back to her original black in the mirror above the mantle. Narcissa gently touched her hair, it had been a long time since she had been anything but a harlequin.

"Congratulations, you are no longer husband and wife. Ms Black and Mr Malfoy, the Ministry wishes you both happiness in your divorce," Percy intoned, "Have a pleasant day." He shook hands with the newly divorced couple and their lawyer, then made his way to the Floo. Derby also made his farewells with promises of having copies of the divorce sent to the both of them the following day.

Lucius leaned over and gave his former wife a large hug. "Be happy Cissy, and come to me if you ever need anything. We may not be married, but we're still friends."

Narcissa hugged him back. "Of course Lucius, thank you."

She walked to the Floo and grabbed a handful of powder. "See you around Lucius," she grinned at him. He grinned back. She threw the powder and walked into the fireplace.

"Blackstone House!"

With a flash, she was gone.


End file.
